pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build:Team - 7 Hero Player Support
This is a general 7 hero build to accompany any player profession in Hard Mode areas of the game. It utilizes the Ritualist midline and Mesmer Midline for solid defense and offense. The build provides defense in the form of caster and physical shutdown, spirits, minions, and protective skills. The build consists of a core team of 5 heroes with the addition of 2 optional heroes to suit the situation: Razah as either a Domination Mesmer or SoGM Ritualist and the seventh hero as either a RoJ Smite Monk or a Command Paragon. Team Composition Core Team of five heroes: : : : : : Razah has one of the following: : : Seventh Hero as one of the following: : : Curses Resto Necro prof=N/Rt Curses=10+1+1 Soul=8+1 Resto=12of DisenchantmentBloodof Fearof Lost SoulsBody and SoulLightwas KaolaiLife/build * , if you face no enchanted foes (8+1 Curses, 10+1+1 Soul Reaping). * * * Equipment * Survivor Insignias * Vitae Runes * Either a Restoration Magic set or defensive set. The hero will be holding PwK most of the time. Minion Bomber Prot Necro prof=N/Mo Death=12+1+3 Soul=8+1 Prot=10of the Lich@18Bone Minions@19Nova@19MasochismBile@19of AbsorptionSpiritAegis/build * , in areas with fewer corpses. Also dependent on player preference. * , for more damage * * Equipment *Survivor and Bloodstained Insignia, Vigor and Vitae Runes. *Spear of Enchanting with "I have the power!", Death Magic Focus of Aptitude with "Forget Me Not" or a Shield of Fortitude with your favourite inscription. Illusion Mesmer prof=Me/Rt Ill=12+1+1 Fast=10+1 Insp=8+1 Resto=2IneptitudeClumsinessof ClumsinessEyeConundrumDrainNot, Want Notof My Flesh/build * * , for 4 sec AoE knockdown (11+1+1/2 Illusion, 11+1 Fast Casting). * *Different Resurrection Spell (e.g. ). Equipment *Survivor or Prodigy's Insignia, Vigor and Vitae Runes. *Illusion Wand of Memory with "Aptitude not Attitude", Illusion Focus of Aptitude with "Forget me Not". Domination Mesmer prof=Me/P Dom=12+1+2 Insp=8+1 Fast=8+1 Command=7PanicMistrustSignetof FrustrationHexDrainNot, Want NotBack!"/build * to kill stuff faster. * * Equipment *Survivor or Prodigy's Insignia, Vigor and Vitae Runes. *Domination Wand of Memory with "Aptitude not Attitude", Domination Focus of Aptitude with "Forget me Not". SoS Channeling Ritualist prof=Rt/Any Chann=12+1+3 Resto=12+1 Spawn=3+1of SpiritsBloodsongSiphonWeaponRageBody and SoulLightwas Kaolai/build * / * when taking Razah as SoGM Equipment *Survivor or Shaman's Insignia, Vigor and Vitae Runes. *Spear of Fortitude/Defense with "I have the power!", Shield of Fortitude with your favourite inscription. Razah *Choose one of the following builds to be run by Razah. **Domination Mesmer for strong AoE spikes and shutdown, SoGM Ritualist for huge defense and single-target damage through the added spirit wall. ES Domination Razah prof=Me/any Dom=12+1+2 Insp=8+1 Fast=10+1SurgeMistrustSignetof FrustrationHexDrainNot, Want NotOptional/build * * * *Resurrection Spell. Equipment *Survivor or Prodigy's Insignia, Vigor and Vitae Runes. *Domination Wand of Memory with "Aptitude not Attitude", Domination Focus of Aptitude with "Forget me Not". SoGM Razah prof=Ritualist/No Profession Communing=12+1+3 SpawningPower=12+2 Restoration=3of Ghostly MightPainShadowsongDisenchantmentAnguishOptionalof Creationof My Flesh/build * for areas where enemies are spread out. * * Equipment *Survivor or Shaman's Insignia, Vigor and Vitae Runes. *Spear of Fortitude/Defense with "I have the power!", Shield of Fortitude with your favourite inscription. **A Staff can also be used for additional energy. Seventh Hero *Choose one of the following builds for your seventh hero. **RoJ Smite Monk for additional AoE damage and Smite support, Command Para for Splinter Weapon triggers and defensive and offensive support. RoJ Smite Monk prof=Mo/P Smit=12+1+1 divine=9+1 command=9of Judgmentof DamageConditionHexHealingSignetBack!"Boon/build * instead of Divine Healing if running a melee player. Equipment *Survivor Insignia, Vigor and Vitae Runes. *Smiting Wand of Memory with "Aptitude not Attitude", Smiting Focus of Aptitude with "Forget me Not". Command Para prof=P/Any Command=12+1+2 Spear=9+1 Lead=9+1OptionalOptionalfor the Eyes!"of EnvyYour Ground!"Back!"RefrainShall Return!"/build *'Note:' disable and Micro Aggressive Refrain (should be self-maintaining almost always). Variants/Optionals * for Deep Wound. ** for Deep Wound if not taking Cruel Spear. * , frees up Aggressive Refrain for another optional. * or * or * in areas with a lot of summons. * * * *Cheap secondary profession utility, such as: ** or Equipment *Centurion's Insignia, Vigor and Vitae Runes, Clarity Rune. *Furious Spear of Fortitude/Defense with "Strength and Honor", Command Shield of Fortitude with "I Can See Clearly Now". Usage * Set heroes to Guard. * Disable and/or micro certain skills if necessary, e.g. Strength of Honor. Counters *Shutdown of protters / healers with Daze etc. *General heavy caster shutdown. Variants * Change the N/Rt Necro Healer for UA monk or a similar healing build. * ER Prot Hero for high-end PvE for more prot and infuse spam. * Soul Twisting Rit instead of the SoGM Spirit Spammer. It's preferable to drop the MM for another hero. * For brave players or easy areas, the Curses Resto can be dropped for more damage, for example another Smite Monk. Notes * Additional spirits work as a wall against incoming foes and protect the party from damage. * Anthem of Envy affect spirits. * The player may bring additional snares or knockdowns to prevent scatter from Ray of Judgment.